jen and tilly- is it the end?
by molly3045
Summary: the story after the end... The reviews make it all worth it and keeps me writing, so the more reviews the better chapters I hope to bring you x my fanfic won't be updated for hopefully just under two weeks, as there has been a family emergency, and back to school work sorry about this but please keep me in mind and check for updates thanks!
1. Chapter 1

"Get out"

*slap*

*police*

"I'm sorry"

"Me too"

Tilly's heart fell to the pit of her stomach, where it had laid for many months she had knew jen, what was left of their relationship, what could they pick up and stick back together in hope, to savour. Jen was keeping her head out of water her past actions weren't jen, it was a deceitful, frustrated persona leading jen's life. Her life was in complete ruins nothing was on track; everything was combust, corrupt…

Jen was carted off in a police car which held her most hindered secret, she gazed out the window and came to a realisation that what she don't to Tilly was immoral and unforgivable, she thought of everything that passed her lips, that tore down tilly's loving nature. Although when jen and Tilly did wasn't illegal, jen knew she could never step foot in to a classroom again everything she had dedicated her life to had gone. She asked herself was it worth it? And was it? Tilly hated her or at least that's the front she gives.

Tilly was more confused and exhorted than ever. She had done it, took revenge in the most hurtful place of all, why now does she not feel complete?. This still wasn't closer for Tilly our Jen; there was still peace's that were worth clinging on to.

Tilly took the dreaded steps back home to where she would be tortured for answer to her parent's convulsed questions. She thought through jen's last words, "I'm sorry" did this chance everything?.

A few months passed the Polaroid picture of jen and Tilly was worn out, jen saw it every day and trembled about what if. She had moved away to try free herself from Tilly, she has no friends in the village everyone looked shameful on her, she believed in the anger Tilly expressed by exploiting her and Turing up her life.

They had no contact, with Tilly under house arrest and jen bitter and scared, none of them knew each other's thoughts and feelings, just playing a game of second guessing. Wondering if they could pick up from where the left it so bewildering. Jen had 'settled' down in a uncomfortable flat, with dull eyes and no prospective on life, all she could cling on to was a photography job that kept her warm at night nothing more.

Tilly was finding things slightly less painful as she occupied herself with cause work after getting back in to six form. And having grate friends around her, but a complicated relationship with Easter which she fell in to after jen. Easter was totally smitten by Tilly! But deep down knew she still loved jen.

Jens job took her back to Crosby beach, where it all began. As she execrate down the sand beams, she felt happy a feeling so absent, she stretched her arms out in the air, took a deep breath and dropped to the floor she was soft a warm content feeling glowing from inside pushed its way out her glistening eyes. She spent so long there she forgot everything all the pain and sorrow, everything was perfect.

She felt the sun go down and knew it was time she had to leave, packing her things together she turned and looked up at the sand beams once more to be greeted by a petit figure sanding tall looking right at jen. As the clouds swallowed the sun, she came to terms with who it was.

Tilly.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt weak standing at such a height, ironic, her legs trembling with anger, her lips stuttering with lust. She took in her options and made the scary decision to walk down to jen.

Jen thought her eyes to be mistaken, but she was not she thought of all the things that could happen next and with this her head nearly burst.

Tilly: *surprised* JEN…

Jen: Tilly, erm how have you been?

Tilly: I've… I've been okay

You?

Jen: after everything you did?, not so grate

Tilly: I did really you are still blaming me after everything!

Jen: yeah, but it wouldn't of all came out if you weren't so obsessed with me.

Tilly: obsessed with you really jen?

Tilly storms of in frenzy, furious with jen and her blame game...

As she had done it again, she can't bite that tongue of hers!.

Jen catches her breath after her almighty rage. She runs after Tilly. Jens feeling apologetic but Tilly won't have any of it, one to many times I think.

Jen: TILLY, please wait let me explain? *grabs Tilly's arm*

Tilly: get of me, you don't deserve to touch me!, everything I went through for you and what do I get?, you dragged me through the most painful experience of my life, and I can't forget that. *tears roll gently down Tilly's cheek*

Jen: tilly, when I think of everything, everything I did to you I hate myself!, I hate that I had no control of what came out of my mouth, I hate that my actions ruined everything we had.

Jen's feeling of guilt suffocate her hart, with every breath she felt the oxygen get thinner and thinner. Tilly didn't speak a word she just gazed at the floor, feeling like she just saw a glimpse of the old jen, the one before she met Mrs Gilmore.

Jen: Tilly please just let me explain? Let me try and make a mends

Tilly: okay, give it your best shot jen, because I'm extorted, this is just killing me!

Flinging her arms shortly in the air with a sigh of wretchedness. Jen led the way as both jen and Tilly sat with nervous and tension grown between them. The saying the tension could be cut with a knife was very adequate in this situation.

Jen knew whatever she said could be challenged by Tilly; she needed to approach this delicately. She took the step to stop thinking and just say what was on the tip of her tongue.

"Tilly I can't begin to apologise for my despicable behaviour!, but been a teacher was everything to me, And I changed when I thought I'd lose it"

Jen takes Tilly's hand to express words she can't vocally say, the touch of her hand makes jen's hart thump loader and louder. Tilly falls out of her daze by the compassionate touch; her eyes make their way to jen's tearful, tender eyes, both meeting in a harmonious place. Jens lips stand boldly out to Tilly and falls in to a trance. Both jen and Tilly fell naturally in to a passionate kiss, which unleashed a bottle of emotion. Jen took hold of Tilly's silky hair, yet tilly pulled away in tears she ran…

It was too much, she had spent so long trying to get over jen and within seconds she was back in that deep dark hole, she was scared.


	3. Chapter 3

Jen sunk into the sand left behind by Tilly bewildered and drained, she had nothing more to give, at this point rolling over never to awake again would be welcomed. She admitted defeat, this was the final straw. Nothing good can come from a relationship with Tilly, it was distrustful and caused hurt and anguish every time it accoutred. She took her stuff back to the tinny, dark miserable flat. Promising herself to finally move on, forever this time. She splatted herself on the bony uncomfortable bed, looking around at what she had become, it's like her eyes were open for the first time. She saw the Polaroid picture and jumped of her bum, she furiously attacked it and left a pile of loss hope and destroyed love.

As the writer I should be able to bring these too back together, after all that's what we all need to cling on to, the happy times. But so much has happened between these too what will ring them back together?

What about the thing that tor them apart?

Tilly arrived back in the village in a state that only jen could cause, she saw Esther and tried to avoid her, but esters eyes spotted Tilly's distress and ran over in frenzy.

Esther: TILLY WHATS WRONG? WHATS HAPPENED?

Trying to wipe away the floods of tears,

Tilly: nothing I'm fine

Tilly fell to her knees, she tried her best to withhold the tears but it required strength she didn't have. Esther held Tilly's hand and comforted her, I think even she had an idea to what may have caused this defeated Tilly's. Esther managed to take Tilly inside, with almost an hour of silence Tilly spoke.

"I love her"

Esther: you love who? Jen is tis all about jen? I thought it was over?

"It will never be over"

"Esther I can't cope anymore, I need her, but I can't have her"

"Everything is such a mess"

"Why do we fall in love allow ourselves to be trapped and haunted by what we can't have."

"Does the happiness it brings for a short time out weigh the horrendous aftermath?"

Tilly was truly hart broken once again.

Esther looked down away from Tilly; everything Tilly said rang true to Esther, as wanting Tilly was killing her. If Esther couldn't have her she desired for her happiness, she wanted to love and protect Tilly. She knew how to achieve this, but was scared if she did it, everything she built up with Tilly after jen's despatcher would come crashing down and she would be the one hart broken trying to pick up the pieces. Was ester strong enough for this? She questioned it more and more, jen, jen who wasn't there when she needed her who tried to make her out a liar even at the end.

The days went by once again, Tilly dull just as she was the first time everything came crashing down. Ester witnessing this made her mind up once and for all.

Jen was getting by making new friends; enjoying her job- she let loose her emotion through art once again. She found a new flat it was lovely, with light gliding its way through. It would let her find herself once again just as she did before holyoaks village. She wasn't angry anymore she was grateful for the experiences she shared with Tilly, she had learnt her so much and wouldn't forget her, but she will move on in time.

She was getting ready for a night out with friends before she has an unexpected knock at the door. She just got out the shower and only had a small towel to cover her dignity, she rushed to the door and peered her head round, and it was a worried looking Esther.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey jelly fans I stayed up late trying to finish this for youse even if I should be revising so please tell other people about it and write a review thank you. Hope you like it

Jen was gob smacked before she had chance to say anything, Esther found confidence from the pit of her stomach and barged her way in looking around like a snobbish inspector "I see you landed on your feet, and left tilly picking up the pieces". Jen stood in a petit towel shocked and confused "Esther what are you doing here? How did you even find me!". Esther sat on jen's desk chair swivelled and looked at jen with a grin "I think we need to talk Miss Gilmore". Jen surprisingly went along with it, was it the guilt she felt for everything she said to Esther? or was this new Esther a little intimidating?. Jen left Esther at her desk and went to get some clothes on; still stunned by this guest uninvited guest at that, she went and sat across from Esther on the sofa "come on then what's so important?"

Esther: " its tilly you have destroyed her, she is failing at collage, she hardly talks to anyone, her parents and upset and confused at what their daughters become, it's down to you jen!"

Jens face dropped she was just beginning her new life and now this, she's trapped!.

Esther: "JENN"

Jen: "okay, okay but what do you expect me to do? It's over between me and Tilly; it was over before it even begun"

Esther: "I know you still love her, and she never stops thinking about you, she doesn't have to say anything, you can see it in her eyes"

Now Esther was feeling she had submitted to giving Tilly back to jen, they do belong together! But will love pull through?. Jen's new life seamed nice, without all this confusion and frustration. Is Tilly enough to go back for? She wasn't last time…

Esther: "please jen, you know there is something worth fighting for, it's up to you? Just think about it"

Esther left jen's flat feeling like it was the best thing for everyone, even if jen didn't go back for Tilly she tried, what more could she do.

Jen was content, but however much she filled her life with friends, parties and her new job there is always going to be a part of her yearning for Tilly. She was in an awkward position once again, a relationship with tilly would make her complete, fulfilled but is it worth racking up the past for a relationship that might not even work!.

She aborted going out and sat at her desk drawing, maybe she can find the answer she's looking for in art; this is what normally help her through everything, gives her a way forward. However she did not. Still confused she laid in bed looking up at a fading cycling, no matter what she did, there was no easy answer.

She still loved Tilly there was no questioning that. She needed her back!. Jen had made her mind up she would get Tilly back, she leaped out of bed, was about to burst out of the door until she noticed the time, tilly would be sleeping. She aborted her plans once again, I just hope in the morning she is as enthusiastic as she is right now.

Tilly was not asleep, ever since kissing jen on Crosby beach once again; she would lay restless wondering about what if. What if she didn't meet jen? What if she wasn't her teacher? What if she never put Esther's diary in john-Pauls pigeon whole, if she never added those pictures to jen's slide show?. But what was the point in all this wondering it made a bad situation worse, where could tilly get hope from?. Eventually Tilly would fall reluctantly asleep, just to awake in the same quandary.


End file.
